Faith
by GraceoftheWhiteNoise
Summary: Story from a Drones perspective about his life as he undergoes some changes, fearful that is disobeying his Queen.


Disclaimer: I dont own any of the ideas, films, comic books. ect. that is pretaining to Aliens

Just a short little one shot that i actually finished so i figured it was a sign it was good enough to post. Grasping straws at the rating system so just ignore that, its not terribly graphic or anything.

Grace

I knelt before her glory. She is everything, she is eternal. She is my mother, my lover, my goddess. The matriarch is law, the matriarch is the Hive and the Hive is the only thing that matters in our entire cruel existence called life.

I am her eldest drone having survived diseases, famines, and most importantly the hunt. For this I receive the most praise, perhaps not her favorite for the matriarch cannot favor one her duty is to the hive as a whole, but I am for sure the most praised. She permits me what others could not dream and it is not because I am most obedient, though I do not question her and never would dare to doubt, I am praised for my actions because I lead without orders to protect our hive and more importantly her, for she is everything. My desire to act in the face of peril has kept me breathing it is why I am eldest, strongest, most praised.

Sometimes I am rewarded, other times punished, though never as severely as my other brothers and sisters. The rewards, worth any punishment or risk, are sweeter than a mouth full of glowing green brains. I am given her touch. She rubs my domed head with her inner arms, occasionally permitting me to rub against her crest with affection. Then in even fewer moments she permits me to curl up on her back between her spinal struts like a pet, as I wrap my tail around there girth. My claws wandering underneath her wide crest to stroke the sensitive neck tendons it protects.

I am also one of the Hives sires, one of the select few allowed to further out races existence by spreading my seed into her egg sac. I often find myself wishing to be the only drone with such privileges, but it is a foolish thought. Instead I consolidate myself with the undeniable fact that my seed creates the strongest eggs and so forth to implant the strongest younglings. However the hive finds strength in diversity and it would be too bold for a single drone to lay claim upon the Matriarch, for she is the Hive and one cannot lay a claim on an entire hive, can they?

However, now my Queen's privileges begin to show signs on my body. I've grown, now twice the size of my brothers and sisters, yet still small in comparison to her might. My formerly smoothed domed head has begun to flatten into a crest and walking on my hind legs has become preferable to all fours I now only do so to please my Queen.

She watches the Hive intently for the signs of me beginning to Queen and I can sense her unease through our bond. She does not want another Matriarch within her Hive, it could split her forces in two and there are neither enough hosts nor food to support two Hives in the area. There would be war.

She is reluctant though to order my death without an assurance that I was becoming a Queen. The Hive is not responding to me as an egg layer, causing her to doubt my condition. They shy away from me attempting to be as unthreatening as possible, always mindful of my tail.

Now on my knees before her, My Queen, egg sac trailing behind her skeletal bulk as she grips the wall with her shoulder struts. Additional slimy supports running down from walls and the roof where needed. She orders my obedience. I present myself to her and she looks down upon my changing form with much thought. Part of her simply wants to kill me, be done with the uncertainty the hive is in. The other part isn't so sure. She grabs my flattening crest in the forearms and feels the ridges. She then guides my mouth to hers and spreads her jaws.

I know what she wants, my unwavering faith, and I give her the gesture without thought. Opening my jaws against her s I extend my inner mouth slowly, sliding it into her waiting maw and against her own larger second set of jaws. She could easily kill me right now for I would kneel here unmoving while she clipped my inner jaw off. If I didn't die choking on my acidic blood first it would be a slow agonizing death of starvation, being made an example of to the rest of my brethren. Her teeth tighten around me not puncturing but causing pain. Then she releases me grabbing my chin.

She hisses that that was a warning before she is a willing to let me cocoon, then if I emerge a Queen she will proceed to kill me with her own talons. Obey the Matriarch for she is merciful.

Would my body betray me? Was I to wake a Queen separated from the Hive I was raised and helped to raise in? Alone? Time was short for these thoughts for I was beginning to hunger, my body slowing. I began to secrete my cocoon, my consciousness slipping away, the secretions hardening affixing me to the wall in a shell. Lastly my Queen and the Hive fading from my mind, our sacred bond was broken. Then I was alone.

I couldn't remember a moment in my life that I had ever been alone, from the moment of my birth I have had my Queen in my mind and my Brothers and Sisters at my back. The broken bond with the hive seemed as if my insides had been frozen. Cold and empty like night sky, how I hated the sky, such a vast amount of space unoccupied by anything but gases. It was such a waste. It was how my head now felt without her there, like vast amounts of black wasted space.

And just when I thought I couldn't take the pain of loneliness anymore the physical pain began. It was far worse than feeling empty, organs began to shift, limbs elongating. I was being pulled apart, stretched into my new form. Not even able to shriek the pain as my bones snapped, skull crushed, vertebra and joints separated. It seemed endless and the pain became unbearable I welcomed the black that claimed me.

Agony radiated from my entire being as I awoke, lungs struggling to inhale more than the stale air in the cocoon. I clawed and tore my way from the shell spilling out onto the cavern floor, deep gasps filling my chest, new skin prickling with sensitivity to the humid temperature of the hive. I stood slowly and took the first few steps away from my old life and into my new one, no matter how short lived it may be. There was no doubt that I had reborn a Matriarch for the Hive was no longer a part of me. My former Brethren scattered as I moved closer to where they stood, cowering behind my former Queen.

She stood at her full height her crest scraping to carven roof, and she had shed he egg sac. She could easily grow another when she pleased. I rose up to my full height on my own hind legs, stretching my newly developed muscles. I was as large as the Queen now perhaps larger. I thought I would emerge with a desire to kill her, to overthrow the current Matriarch and take my place as the new breeder. Instead I found myself sinking onto all fours, marveling at her beauty. The way her crest peaked and curved, her long tail swishing to and fro, the way the dark glinted off her hide. A Black Beauty with a promise of my painful death. It was no less then I deserved for my betrayal to her was a disgusting act. I wanted to be punished for it.

She hissed an order and the drones gladly scattered down the tunnels behind her away from the cavern. The she began to slowly circle me drinking in my new form nothing escaping her observations, as I pressed my entire front to the ground attempting to appear as submissive as possible, waiting for her to strike.

She now stands before me and I know what she wants, my unwavering faith, I give it to her knowing my end is near. It pleases me for my last act to still be in loyalty to my only love. She opens her jaws, I press my teeth to hers savoring the feel of her. Her scent, the way she tastes, her sheer might. Then I slid my inner mouth into her and then I wait for death. The black never comes. She pauses then returns the gesture, sliding her inner mouth against my shaft and into my open jaws. She kisses me in our kinds special way, but it is so much more than a kiss, it is a sign of trust, respect, equality. She pulls away first, too shocked by her actions to move I gaze up in amazement at her.

"Welcome home to your Hive, My King."


End file.
